Rasguños
by judiLimon
Summary: Bucky Barnes - One-shot


**V** acié con cuidado el recipiente que contenía el agua ya manchada de sangre, cuidándome de que cayese hasta la última gota por el sumidero dispuesto para ello. Sólo entonces respiré tranquila. La llegada inesperada de una unidad del ejército americano nos había sumido en la desesperación más terrible que podíamos sentir en el frente de batalla: la que nacía cuando teníamos la irremediable certeza de que no podríamos salvar a todos cuantos deseábamos. Improvisar una enfermería en unos minutos nunca parecía ser suficiente pero, por fortuna, los heridos leves superaban con creces a los que necesitaban atención urgente. La desesperación, entonces, había dejado paso a una angustia llevadera que nos permitió ejercer nuestra labor con serenidad; exactamente lo que se esperaba de nosotros.

Deposité la vasija sobre el suelo, completamente vacía. Entonces, escuché un leve carraspeo a mis espaldas. Me incorporé de inmediato. Un soldado de sonrisa torcida y tristes ojos azules parecía esperarme sentado sobre la camilla, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. Tenía un pequeño corte en la frente pero, por lo demás, no parecía realmente herido.

– Lo siento –me disculpé, avergonzada por haber desatendido a un paciente–. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

– Estoy aquí obligado, señorita –respondió, con amabilidad–. Me encuentro perfectamente pero agradecería que alguien con un título médico pudiera confirmar mis sensaciones y así tranquilizar a quien se preocupa por mí. En exceso, en mi opinión.

Sonreí y avancé un paso hasta donde se encontraba, examinando sus pupilas aún en la distancia. Tomé su mano con delicadeza y comprobé que el pulso fuera el adecuado. Volví a mirarlo.

– ¿Ha resultado herido?

– No en los últimos días. –Se señaló el rostro; hermoso, delicado–. Salvo algún rasguño sin importancia.

– Veamos ese rasguño sin importancia.

Su cabello era corto pero los mechones más próximos a su frente dificultaban la requerida revisión así que los aparté con cuidado. Su cara estaba cubierta de polvo pero mi pensamiento rescató las palabras que ya había empleado para definirlo: era hermoso, de facciones delicadas. Esos tristes ojos azules parecían emitir destellos de alegría que, imaginé, pertenecían a otro tiempo.

– ¿Le gusta el cine, señorita?

Lo observé perpleja. Alejé mis manos, que de pronto parecían haberse vuelto torpes, de su rostro y las dejé caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

– ¿Disculpe?

Pese a mi confusión, volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

– A veces, pensar en lo que voy a hacer cuando todo esto acabe es lo que me empuja a aceptar que voy a seguir recibiendo rasguños sin importancia. –Imité su sonrisa tras esas tiernas palabras y me hice con dos apósitos húmedos que deslicé por su frente–. ¿Le gusta el cine?

Asentí, despacio.

– ¿Y a usted?

– Sí, ¿por qué no? –Más que dar una respuesta, pareció estar reflexionando–. Me gusta pensar que hay muchas más vidas, reales o inventadas, lejos de esta enfermería. Lejos de un campo de batalla. ¿Se imagina que coincidamos en alguna de esas vidas?

Sonreí. Hubiera sido poco decoroso hacerlo con amplitud pero no pude evitar mostrar mi agrado ante sus palabras.

Aquel soldado tenía un pequeño corte en su frente, un rasguño sin importancia, nada que no pudiera solucionarse de forma rápida, pero alargué ese instante intencionadamente.

Al menos, lo hice hasta que temí que estuviese entendiendo que mi demora se debía al creciente interés que había surgido en mí. Avergonzada por mi comportamiento, di por terminada la tarea con un gran sonrojo.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, tomó mi mano, que aún levitaba cerca de su rostro, y la hizo descender hasta que pudo apoyarla sobre la tela blanca que cubría un extremo de la camilla.

– Alguien así no debería estar en un lugar tan espantoso. –Mi sonrojo aumentó, pero el soldado no pareció inmutarse por ello–. Debería estar en una pantalla de cine. O viviendo la vida que quiere vivir –Bajé la cabeza. Durante aquellos años no existía esa vida–. Cuando regrese, me esforzaré por coincidir con usted.

– ¡Soldado Barnes!

Una tercera voz reclamó su presencia y me aparté de su lado. No era propio de una enfermera permitir aquella escena, pero una última mirada por su parte bastó para que entendiera que él no parecía ser un soldado cualquiera. Se incorporó con elegancia, pese a dar evidentes signos de cansancio, y realizó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

– Cuando regrese –repitió, ajeno al toque de atención que había recibido.

Durante unos segundos, su mirada volvió a concentrarse en mí. Sólo cuando emprendió la marcha hacia quien reclamaba su presencia, dándome así la espalda, me permití sonreír. Era la primera vez que sentía como inevitable aferrarme a dos palabras, a una promesa no escrita ni oficial pero que parecía sincera. " _Cuando regrese_ ", repetí.

Pero no regresó **.**


End file.
